CORE A- SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The function of Administrative Core (Core A) is to provide the necessary administrative structure and coordination to the Program Director as well as Project and Core leaders to perform and accomplish the scientific goals of the project. Hence, Core A plays a critical role in facilitating the overall success of this Program Project. This success will be contingent on its organization of scientific and administrative aspects of the individual Projects, their interactions with each other and with the Cores, and the PPG as a whole. Additionally, Core A will manage the interaction and conferences between Project Leaders to facilitate data integration and synergy. It will also assist with logistical support for paperwork, such as grant renewals, abstracts, and manuscript submissions. Finally, Core A will oversee activities relating to animal care and financial management. Monitoring by the Core will provide efficient utilization of the apportioned funds, while conforming to the regulations of the associated universities and the National Institutes of Health (NIH). The duties of Core A will be performed by the Program Manager/Administrative Assistant (Naima Banouni, 3.6 calendar month), under the direction of Dr. Abdi (0.6 calendar month), and by the Financial Manager/Grants Financial Specialist (Ms. Andrea Depatie, 1.2 calendar month). Ms. Banouni will be responsible for arranging the meetings between PIs, internal and external advisory board members, and collaborators. She will also assist with the preparation of joint abstracts, manuscripts, conference presentations, and progress reports, as well as maintain the lines of communication between the groups interacting in the Program. Ms. Banouni will arrange all travel accommodations and reimbursements for participants of these meetings. Ms. Depatie will be responsible for financial management, which will include budget handling, accounting and tracking of expenditures, as well as preparation of annual budgets for renewals.